Super Smash Bros Ultimate: Wolf Sneezefic
by TheEXxtra
Summary: After a 10 year hiatus, Wolf O'Donnell gets a message saying he's back in the Super Smash Club. Who knows who or what he'll face in this wildly changed landscape of Smash.


In a universe far away, yet so close to home is a place where a certain wolf biding his time in particular solar system.

Humming along, Wolf o'Donnell was relaxing in his Wolfen, letting the spacecraft run on autopilot. It was nearly a decade since he's be called up by his fight club, he felt cocky about it and thought he was too tough for the more innocent contenders.

A loud beeping noise comes from the wolf's comms, making the pilot instinctively respond to the signal. He spots the transmission name and recollects about previous calls from that very signal, he smirks and boasts "World-renowned space pilot speaking." He used a paw and placed it next to his ear, almost knowing what was to come next.

An automated voice came up, stating "WOLF, you have been invited to the SUPER SMASH BROS. ULTIMATE reunion. If you would like to join this reunion, please say YES."

The pilot chuckled "Yes~" He hummed, crossing his legs while cracking his knuckles. Ready to smash.

"Understood...you are currently 5 UNIVERSES away from the rendezvous point. The Smash Committee will modify your aircraft now."

"Huh?!" Wolf gasped, seeing a large glow from his engine as the voice spoke. He shook his head, figuring a free upgrade was a nice gift from Smash.

"Entering ULTIMATE speed in 5, 4, 3 ,2 ,1."

Wolf's eyes popped, the space animal oblivious to his situation. He grabbed his head and panicked and could barely think of readying himself by the time the spacecraft went on it's way.

His entire body slammed against the back of his seat, his face melting together in hyperspace. Images of different people and beings swished past him as he screamed a high-pitched squeal.

"Destination reached, you may now exit the vehicle." The voice said, connection to signal cut off by the A.I.

Wolf got his bearings together, feeling discombobulated from the unfathomable speeds. He brushed himself off as he jumped out of his aircraft, standing strong and cold. He stood limp as he noticed the place was a bit off.

The Smash universe was more streamlined and colorful, which gave all the fighters a more clean and welcoming look. O'Donnell noticed his attire was more vibrant, with some of his anatomy changed a bit as he patted himself down. He couldn't help but smile, travel troubles aside.

Before he could move a muscle, R.O.B came up and quickly gave Wolf a badge. It said "Brawl Veteran".

"I'm so glad your back, Wolf. There are so many cool guys here and they are just dying to meet ya." R.O.B said graciously, shaking Wolf's paw rapidly. "I hope to see you in the training room...when your ready." The robot went up and hugged canine. "I miss you"

Snarling, wolf lightly pushed R.O.B aside. "Please!" His teeth were barred, but he lightened his tone. "Save it for the welcoming party." He smiled, stating it lightly.

Feeling all fanboy-ish, the robot gushed quietly as he flew away. The operating buddy smiled as he cherished a bit of fur that stuck to his mechanical parts.

Wolf shrugged off the attention as he took brisk steps towards the training stadium. His eyes were vivid looking at the scenery, causing a playful chuckle from him as he took double shots at everything on display.

The grass was a bright green, the smash dome surrounding the sector of the planet a bit more artificial but very welcome. Many statues of fighters laid present and large, a fine and equal display for each one of them. Surrounding each statue leading to the rectangular stadium holding all the sub stadiums was a beautiful set of flowers.

As the canine punched the statue of pride, he plucked a flower from the ground. He looked to his sides to be sure nobody would notice such a gruff figure enjoying the elegance of a flower before taking a deep sniff. The daisy was very potent and alluring, causing the dog figure to take more sniffs than he expected from himself.

Feeling overwhelmed by the scent, his muzzle scrunched hesitantly as an itch wavered across his entire snout. Wolf's eyes narrowed to see his shivering nose, the black organ taunting him. He reluctantly raised his nose to the sky, hoping to get clearer air in his sinuses. His hopes were but lies as muzzle parted and swung down, about to sneeze.

A cheerful princess swiftly brought a finger to the dog's itchy nose, stopping the itch. Her touch was magical, as it removed the itch completely with all but just a few gentle swings along the surface of the nose. The princess chirped "I guess daisies aren't your thing, hehe!" She smiled. "But what about this daisy right here." Daisy said, pointing at herself, carrying a care-free attitude with her.

Surprised that his nose was tended to so quickly, he couldn't help but laugh slightly. "I-I mean I suppose your fi-" He paused, looked to his sides and got closer to the princess. "Could you keep this between us?" He panicked, losing his grip on his facade for a moment.

Crossing her eyes, she carefully moved the Wolf's claw that was placed on her lips to the side. Looking at the wolf, she whispered. "Okiee, our little secret." She winked and skipped away.

Wolf clamped a paw over his face and sighed, but stood on his toes as her noticed something off about Daisy. (Hu-how did she get here? And how do I know her?) He asked himself, continuing to walk along.

Coming about halfway to the stadium, he found large water fountain. The structure resembling the Smash Bros. symbol and shot water effortlessly out of various holes in it. Wolf o'Donnell looked at the water, confirming that he has indeed changed a lot after entering the smash dome. He smirked at himself, admiring his appearance before taking a stride to the building.

Wolf enters the building after climbing a surprising amount of steps proceeding the training "Stadium" that was mentioned to him. Within the room was a lot of tech that even Wolf was unfamiliar with. He walked up to one of the empty machines and read out loud " H".

After a brief match on one of the machines, R.O.B gladly explained the acronym. "It's nothing much, o'Donnell. It just means "fighting integrated inside a year's worth of hardware"! " He said proudly, showing it off as if he was about to sell it.

"But it's not-a the same, ya know." Luigi commented, sneaking an evil glare at his older brother. His red-capped brother rolling his eyes as they both left the room for a break.

"Come on, can't we just do it like the good ol' days instead of this VR crap?!" The space animal complained, pointing a finger at R.O.B as if he was the problem.

The robot gave off a distinct beeping noise, bring Palutena forth. The goddess sighed, snapping her fingers. "Come on boys." She rolled her eyes as two burly mean came up and charged their fists.

"Falcon Punch!"  
"Oooohaaaa!"  
Both the men exclaimed, sending the wolf across the room and through the wall. Palutena then floated to the wolf and said "wouldn't be a fair fight if we did it 'like the old days' "

Wolf brushed his muzzle off, growling angrily "Whatever…" He grumbled, getting back on his hind paws. Before he could enter the room again, the door slide shut abruptly. In flashing neon lights, a message saying "Currently Smashing" was displayed in front of the embarrassed dog.

"Whatever!" Wolf grumbled some more, deciding to explore the level of the building he was in. Besides the sleek, high-tech look and vibes the premise gave off, his sense noticed something odd with the air. It smelt fresh, like a new phone or electronic. He groans as a familiar itch bothers his nose again.

An elegant figure stepped out of the changing room, the person sporting red clothes not like the person wearing them. The wolf near him spotted the prince out of the corner of his eye. The caped person said "Wolf, what's wrong? You don't look well." Marth said in a concerned manner.

Wolf was surprised. Normally, Marth be with Ike as a translator of sorts. The price however, was speaking full english in front of him. The shock startled his snout as it crinkled and shook, making the sniffer at the end of it flare up to great proportions. Shaking his head and cradling his nose, he snapped "I'm fine!" Wolf said in a raspy voice, keeping the tickle back.

Marth nodded briefly and went on his way, leaving the ill wolf behind.

The pilot decided to sit on nearby bench to rest and tend to his bothersome snout. He felt backstabbed by his keen sense of smell as the very thing that blessed him gave a curse of an unforgiving inconvenience. He thought that with everyone in the room battling at once that'd he'd have some alone time for once.

"Danged nose…" he murmured to himself, shoving a fist against quivering, black thing left and right. His clenched paw dragged it's knuckles in and out of the pronounced nostrils that went along with his unfortunatly sensitive nose.

His equally sensitive ears heard some chatter in the training room. He panicked at the sound, hoping to get out of this degrading position as quickly as possible. "Cuih-can't be sneezy, can't be sneih!" He hitched to himself, scrubbing a claw along his growing nostrils.

"You may have gotten me this time…" Wolf heard from beyond the door, driving his conflicted mind crazy. He sensed mentally that he was about to walk out of the training room and resorted to sniffing harshly through his canine nose. The muzzle attached to his scruffy face scrunched tighter, making the supposed predator look angry from a glance. He sniffed the air more and more, forcing the tickle out as best he could.

Falco and Fox walk out the door, meeting a distracted Wolf. Fox whispers "Come on, let's go.", uncaring of the ignorant Wolf. Mccloud shook his head, assuming the Star Wolf pilot wouldn't bother as much to say "hi" after a ten year break. The two healthy space animals go to the breakroom to rest and talk about the feats they committed on each other during the Super Smash practice.

Wolf felt even more betrayed at his nose, the fickle smelling device couldn't even let out the sneeze it wanted so badly. He slammed his fist against the bench, sniffling at the fresh and irritating smell in the air and in defeat as his nose took total control.

He stared at his furry hand, the large appendage ruffled up from all the rubbing it was doing to his poor nose. Desperately, he sniffed his hand, trying anything to push his sniffer over the edge. His eyes became a water fountain of their own as he slammed his broad arm against his wrinkling nose. His muzzle opened slightly and sneezed "Hapshkkkkk!" He stifled, feeling a hot breeze hit his arm.

Ness caught a brief look of Wolf's suffering as he walked up the steps. He turned his head in curiosity, approaching the weak wolf. Using sign language, he asked "you okay?" while voicing the "Okay" part. The wolf gave the boy a confused look, to where Ness pretended to cough in his hand. The anthro-animal shrugged it and the boy went on his way.

"Guh! Wahih-what is up with this place?" Wolf hitched out loud, lightly pawing at his nose which became more sensitive by the minute. In the background, Wolf could faintly hear an italian man ask "Did somebody say Wahhhh!?" in the distance. The space animal yelled at him by saying "Oh for crying out luihhh! Loud!" He snapped at him. The italian man frowned and said "Sorry…" and continued to play tennis where he would prepare to be summoned for a fifth time to aid strange fighters on various battlefields.

Wolf sighed and crossed his eyes, stared at his nose and said "This can't get any worse…" he closed his eyes and pawed at his nose, the sniffer continuing to spite him with it's awful itches and tickles parading his sinuses. At this bench, maybe he could hold off the itch.

"ATTENTION ALL BRAWL VETERANS! PLEASE REPORT TO THE TRAINING ROOM IN T- 2 MINUTES!" a monotone voice announced, conflicting with Wolf's expectations.

"Can't I just have onihhh...one minute to myself?!" The bipedal animal demanded, striking a fist to the bench he sat on while sniffling in rage. "Gehih-eh!" The wolf hitched further, his nose being a relentless troublemaker. He gave a deadly, cold stare to his nose, his looks doing nothing to the thoughtless being. He growled "Why won't you stuihhh!" He fell to his nose's power again.

Tapping his shoulder with a fully gloved hand, Olimar pointed out to the wolf-man "Actually, you had more than enough time to yourself. Hehe!" He chuckled at his over-attentiveness. The small man was given a rude look by the wolf person, to where he responded with "You had 2 minutes and 13 seconds all to yourself." He smiled nervously while tapping a watch, which then he looked at the watch and exclaimed "Oh my! Wolf, you got 30 seconds. Not including the time on how to figure out those fancy machines." He scurred to the door before saying. "Good luck!"

"Weirdo…" Wolf whispered to himself, sliding a thumb across his irritated nose and standing strong, all but flinching at the itch in his muzzle. He walked in the training room shortly after Olimar. His short but strong stature carried him a fighting machine, but his strong posture fell at this discomfort of unknowing.

"Nice to meet ya, Wolf!" Pit cheered, gladly helping the old timer set up the contraption to his body. The angel ignored the growl from the anthro as he smiled and said "Since your new here, I think I'll take the liberty of getting you familiar with our new fighting system." He said confidently.

Dark pit stuck his face into his hand, saying "You really wanna get whaled for fun?" He chuckled, wavering his dark wings in pride.

"It's not 'for fun', it's for training." He mocked as the lighter angel continued "Something we'll need!" Pit gave the wolf a tap on the shoulder and strapped himself t himself.

Wolf was already remembering one good reason he didn't miss the place as he grumbled "Fine, but I get to choose where we go!" He demanded, choosing Battlefield as a point of interest.

Pit took control and said "You know there is the Battlefield anywhere function." He pointed out, tapping the battlefield mode icon on his HUD.

"I like what works." Wolf yelled, selecting battlefield. As they "entered" battlefield, Wolf felt a controller slap his hands as he saw an avatar that look eerily similar to himself. As he pressed the buttons, the wolf asked "Umm...what is this?"

Pit was moving around the stage happily with his gamepad as he responded "Practicing, it's a simulation." Hitting Wolf's avatar a bit with no penalty to the real Wolf's body, Pit said "we've all agreed that this would be the final reunion." Pit explained. "This type of practice isn't forever, because after this, you'll be in smash forever!" Pit said excitedly. "Isn't that like, awesome?!"

Wolf pressed more buttons, hitting Pit's character with little feedback. "I duih-don't understand." Wolf hitched, his nose being a real pain.

"Yeah, I know someone like you wasn't in on the voting or anything. But the Ice Climbers are totally in on this." Pit said, having a blast beating up Wolf in a video game to a pulp, knocking him out again and again.

"Whihhh-what about me?!" Wolf thought out loud as he scrunched his own nose forcefully, the meaningless VR headset blocking his paw from his nose. "Yuihhh-yuhihh...you can't do this!" He scolded his nose, sniffling madly to keep his poor nose from going overboard.

"I get it, you miss...space, yeah space. But smash is awesome man! You'll have some many friends!" He cheered on, placing his controller in his lap. He stopped the simulation for the both of them and lifts up Wolf's headset to reveal a sniffly fighter.

"Gehihhh, stop ihhh-it!" He yells again, scraping a fist against his bothersome nose. A few others notice the space animal making quite a scene.

Pit chuckled, bringing a wing to the canine's nose. "What are you doing holding those in forever?" He laughed, trying to tickle Wolf's needy nose.

"Rechhhhhhhiewwwww! Gehciew!" Wolf doubled over, his head slamming directly into the angel's precious wing. "Gehihhhpchhhhhhkkk!" He stifles, attempting to appear strong despite his loud sneezes.

His arch nemesis pulls one arm away as his partner pulls the other arm away, forcing more sneezes out of the wolf. "Don't need to act tough, Star Wolf!" Fox demanded "Yeah, leave that to me." Falco boasted as he smirked. Fox rolled his eyes as the canine let loose a barrage of sneezes.

"Geihh-hachiewww!" Wolf sniffled, his nose getting less and less ticklish. "Ihh-it needs puihhhh!" He whined, sniffing the air as hard as he could. His muzzle froze in a scrunchy, tickled state. "Duihh-da-"

Palutena placed a finger against Wolf's lips, stating "You wouldn't swear in front of a goddess, now would you?" She asked, chuckling at the pilot's admittance to his weakness.

Wolf sighed and shook his head. He noticed the goddess wave her hand, and the tickle in his snout ensued. "Geihh! Why can't you stop thihh-this?" He asked, sniffling helplessly through his weary sinuses.

Palutena lied and said "Well that tickle of yours is far too strong to be worth MY time." She laughed, turning her head away.

Wolf shakes his head, the itch receding as the two other space animals let go of the grey canine and leave the room. "Whihh-why won't this itch go away?" He grumbled, seeing many pairs of eyes stare at him and his nose. "Whahihh...what are you looking at, huh?" He tried to appear big, but his nose takes center stage.

Pac-Man approaches the suffering wolf, his eyes glued to his nose. "Hey 'bub, how about we go and take a rest." He pats the anthro on the back. He looks the side before whispering "To be honest, this air is kinda starting to get to me too."

Wolf looked up, almost surprised to see someone almost share his pain. His face looked very sneezy as he lifted his knuckles to his nose and lightly sneeze "Ehpchieww." He softly expelled. He sniffed feeling his nose tingle again.

"Come on!" Pac-man gestured towards the door. "The beds are great!"

Wolf looked down, sniffled, and looked back up. "Fihihh!" He slammed a claw to his nose. "Fine!" He agreed begrudgingly.

Pac-Man smiled as he waddled over to the exit.

The wolf man followed the yellow sphere clumsy, banging into a wall and sneezing to recoil back off of it. "Gehihchiew!" He snorted, rubbing the bridge of his snout slowly before this nares twitched again, forcing his claws to scratch them some more.

"Two flights down and on your right." Pac-Man instructed, giving the wolf a map.

Wolf o'Donnell nodded, going on his way downstairs as he sickly sniffled through is viciously deceptive nose. The black organ remained despicable as he trudged downwards. His eyes locked to his nose as he bumped the railings and triggered another sneeze. "Heihhh-chieww!" he spurted, meshing the palm of a paw against his nose. He winced at the slush-like noise coming from it, opening his mouth again to sneeze. "Gepchiewwy!" He sneezed forcefully, feeling weakened from all the troubles his nose has put him through.

Reaching his room, he saw a clear sign that said "Wolf" on it. He clasped a paw on the handle and felt relieved.

Just like the rest of the building, his room had a noticeable freshness in the air. He sniffed instinctively again, the air feeling more concentrated this time around. He quickened his pace to beat the itch.

"*sniff sniff* Stuihh-stupid nose!" He complained, the organ bothering him yet again with it's masochistic desires. The wolf took both paws and dragged his claws against each individual nostril, leaving no mercy for either of them. He picked and clawed at the openings of his nose, contorting the shape and felt of it relentlessly, hoping to be more savage than the nose has been to him.

Reaching the bed, he took a very soft cloth and wrapped it all around his snout and nose, quelling the itch as best as he possibly could. He deliberately crossed his eyes, taking a good look at the cloth covered nose. He chuckled as the itch died down, giving him some breathing room. He stepped to the luxurious bed and laid down.

He tried to sleep, but could barely breath with the cloth closing his muzzle shut completely. He ripped the cloth off in rage and struck a claw to the very front of his snout immediately, giving his nose no time to muster up a tickle. His nose quivered, and quivered, then shivered slightly.

The wolf sighed through his nose, triggering a loud but satisfying explosion "Recpchiewwy!" He bursted through his irritated sniffer, He clamped his lips, sniffling lightly as the itch subsided. The wolf's eyes grew heavy as the cold and tough Star Wolf Pilot rested after a long, interesting day.


End file.
